


Post-Robbery Debauchery

by OblivionScribe



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, arthur has a short fat dick, post robbery blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/pseuds/OblivionScribe
Summary: Just a quick post-robbery blow job fic. Pretty simple.





	Post-Robbery Debauchery

Charles and Arthur were riding high off the success of tonight’s bank robbery as they were pushing each other up against trees and buildings alike, trading kisses as fiercely as they could trade blows. They weren’t spotted, nobody was hurt, nobody saw them, and most important they walked away with a good score. Not the biggest considering it was some backwater mill town but Charles’ lead had certainly paid off. 

Arthur’s back hit the side of a rickety shed with the rattle of a few loose boards and he had to tip his hat so he could look Charles in the eye before kissing the man deeply. He could taste the venison stew and sweet mint on Charles lips and tongue. “Dammit, we really shouldn’t be doing this.” He hissed as he braced himself holding onto Charles’ shoulders while Charles had gotten busy nipping and sucking on Arthur’s ear and neck. 

“But yet here we are,” Charles quipped, always to the point. It was one of the things that Arthur had liked about the other right away. “Unless you want me to stop?” 

“Don’t want you to.” Arthur hissed when Charles nipped a particularly sensitive spot on that scruffy neck of his. “But it’d be an awfully awkward sight should we get caught.” 

“Then we should be quick.” Again, to the point and Arthur wriggled his neck free so he could pull Charles into another barrage of deep, tongue lashing kisses. Charles’ deft hands worked at sliding down Arthur’s suspenders then the buttons to his shirt. When the chillier night air brushed Arthur’s exposed belly, a patch of gooseflesh blossomed and left the thicket of hair raising slightly. 

Arthur didn’t want to make this quick. He wanted their little affair to last hours, to feel Charles gentle touches and roving mouth over his body. He wanted to make Charles moan forget his own name by the early hours of dawn and damn the whole world because they couldn’t take their time, tonight. 

The sound of his buckle unlatching snapped Arthur from his thoughts and he must have been mighty lost in them because Charles was on his knees, fishing for Arthur’s cock as he left a trail of wet, sloppy kisses on the outlaw’s hairy lower belly. “Ah shit, Charles’, you don’t needa...what’cha doin?” 

“You know exactly what I’m doing, Arthur.” That voice, deep and calm - Arthur felt a shiver go down his spine and settle at the base of his cock. 

Arthur grunted, “that’s not...I meant why are you down there if we gotta be quick about this?” 

Looking up, Charles shot Arthur a cocky smirk, “we’re wasting time arguing.” 

Biting his lip, Arthur grunted and readjusted his hat to better watch Charles who had turned back to pulling out that stout, stubby cock and gave it a chaste kiss. Arthur had never felt self-conscious about his dick, why would he? What it lacked in length it well made up for in girth and Charles had never shied from giving it all the attention a pecker could want.   
That distinct sweaty musk hit Charles once Arthur’s cock poked out and after that cute kiss, the man nuzzled and licked up the short shaft. Hips pressed forward and Charles chuckled before he took Arthur’s ruddy cockhead into his mouth. As much as he wishes he could drag this out, Charles was intent on getting Arthur to cum in minutes and didn’t dally as he started bobbing up and down Arthur’s dick. 

Arthur was already chuffing and puffing with each bob and suck, rocking his hips in shallow bucks while bracing himself against the shed wall, when Charles decided to swallow Arthur right to the root and surprise the outlaw. Arthur’s breath caught in his throat and Charles was worried for a moment that Arthur may have spotted someone until he heard, “why-why you stoppin there?” A shred of boyish bashfulness would keep Arthur from pleading for more than his cock balls deep in his lover’s mouth. It was a quirk Charles found adorable and would keep still just till he was sure Arthur was ready to beg. 

“Charles, sweetheart...please.” Arthur wheedled and Charles relented with a firm hum, strong enough to vibrate against the fat dick resting on his tongue. A gloved hand buried itself in Charles’ dark hair and Arthur let out a long, needy moan. Enough was enough and Charles resumed bobbing, sliding from root to tip and back again whilst he continued moaning and humming against the veiny undershaft. 

For his efforts, Charles was rewarded with a thick glob of pre hitting the back of his throat and again he wished he could drag this out because, fuck, Arthur was close. He looked up at Arthur with heavy-lidded eyes and could see his lover’s blue gaze staring back down at him, watching closely. He slipped his lips to the very tip of Arthur’s cock to peck kisses and licks, letting the pre bubble at the slit before licking it away with a moan. He could hear Arthur curse through gritted teeth as he slid his lips over the entire spongy tip to suck on that one section. His tongue played with the soft glans and velvety foreskin and thought to add more to this by taking Arthur’s balls in hand and playing with the hairy, heavy sac lackadaisy - another barrage of hissed curses followed. 

Arthur’s hips stuttered and he so badly wanted to force his cock back inside Charles’ hot, wet mouth but he settled for his desperate thrusts and toying with hanks of his lover’s hair. He did his best to mind his tugs so as not to actually hurt Charles but he was sure the other man would forgive him for getting lost in all this pleasure he was so graciously receiving. Thankfully, Charles’ talented mouth slid up and down the length of Arthur and the outlaw thanked whatever saint was watching this lewd display of post-robbery carnality. He and Charles would exchange and hold glances, but the closer he was getting to climax, the harder it was for him to continue watching his lover suck him off and threw his head back against the shed with a dull thud.

His hat shifted and sat uncomfortably on his head so Arthur tugged it down to cover his face and could finally let his face pinch in bliss. “Shit, I’m, I’m getting close sweetheart…” He panted, not daring move the hat, lest he spill right then and there. 

Arthur noticed Charles up the ante and pictured those lovely cheeks hollowed out as Charles worked to bring him to completion. It didn’t take many more passes of lip and tongue when Arthur came, he let out a helluva moan and his hips snapped up, burying Charles’ nose in his pubic hair. Thick ropes of cum splurted and painted the inside of Charles’ mouth and the man swallowed not wanting to waste any of it while he massaged Arthur’s balls as if he would get more from the act. 

Slipping Arthur from his mouth a final time and looked up at his lover, tsking at the hat covering Arthur’s face. “You alright there, cowboy?” He teased, brushing the dirt and grass from his knees when he stood. “Or should I go get your horse?” 

“You are a devil in the flesh, Charles Smith.” Arthur returned his hat to its proper place upon his head so he could better make himself decent. “ I could return the favor, you know.” 

Charles laughed, “we might be testing our luck if I let you do that. You’ll just owe me one.” 

“Next time though, let’s wait till we’ve put a little distance between us and the town of the bank we just robbed.” Arthur teased as he grabbed Charles up in his arms for a kiss. Feeling Charles hard-on pressing against his thigh had Arthur’s mind spinning in circles imagining what other debaucherous acts the two could muster up but alas it would have to wait. 

“I’ll be sure to remember that next time,” Charles laughed soflty before returning the kiss and breaking away from Arthur’s embrace. He grabbed the saddlebag of money, nearly forgotten, from the barrels next to them and slung it over Arthur’s shoulder. “Job well done.” 

Arthur smirked as the two walked deeper into the woods.“Job well done, indeed.”


End file.
